En un Centro Comercial
by Tatily
Summary: [Two-shot][PostStars] En un centro comercial ocurren muchas cosas. Sobre todo cuando Serena y Seiya son los protagonistas, hay mucha gente y tienen una responsabilidad entre sus manos [[Continuación de "En un café"]]. Segunda Parte
1. Primera Parte

**En un Centro Comercial**

**"Primera parte"**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por que me entretiene**_

* * *

**Resumen: [Two-shot] En un centro comercial ocurren muchas cosas. Sobre todo cuando Serena y Seiya son los protagonistas, hay mucha gente y tienen una responsabilidad entre sus manos **

**[[Advertencia:Continuación de "En un café"]]**

**Deben pasarse por ese one shot antes, para poder entender el contexto de la siguiente historia.**

* * *

...

Algunas veces en la vida se tiene la oportunidad de tener momentos que uno recordará sin ningún ápice de duda, como si fuera una fotografía que tomaste con tu cerebro y puedes rememorar cuando quieras.

Éste era uno de esos momentos.

Estaba sentada, incómoda y muy atareada. Observaba con enorme frustración cómo su helado perdía su forma y se derretía frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada más que sufrir internamente. Yo disfrutaba cada gesto que emergía de su rostro, pues se lo merecía.

—Por favor Mamoru, quédate quieto — le rogaba al pequeño que se movía incesantemente entre sus brazos. Era increíble la energía que tenia a sus escasos 6 meses y tenerlo en su regazo se había vuelto una tarea muy difícil.

—Bombón, no le hables así al bebé – me mantenía al otro lado de la mesa viendo como su dolor crecía con cada gota que se escurría por el plato y le hacía caritas a Mamoru para que riera. Mientras el pequeño le echaba una mirada tierna, ella lo miraba con desdén, probablemente echando chispas por que el muy travieso parecía disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

— Seiya... – me llamo con una sensual voz, esa que en ciertos momentos me hacía perder la cabeza. Pero por desgracia para ella este no era uno de esos momentos – ¿Porqué no lo sostienes un minuto? – me pidió con los ojitos mas lindos y casi, casi me convence.

Negué con la cabeza.

Pero no lo haría, me debía una por haber llegado una hora tarde a nuestra cita por quedarse dormida, la muy perezosa. Con lentitud afirme mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y moví mis manos delante de su rostro.

— ¡Claro que no! – Exclamé alarmado –, Yo... soy malo sosteniendo a los niños – me rasqué la cabeza y sus hermosos orbes celestes se nublaron al tiempo que hinchaba sus mejillas.

— ¡Pero mi helado se va a derretir! – decía suplicante de ayuda, mas yo no me dejaría engañar con sus encantadores modos.

—No lo tomaré hasta que rebote. O... hasta que alguien cumpla con los horarios que esa misma persona impone – Me miró con ira en sus ojos adivinando lo que quería decirle –. Lo siento, Bombón - entonces comenzó a decirme lo que pensaba acerca de mi mal trato con las chicas tan simpáticas como ella y de lo insensible que era con su novia, cuando vi aparecer entre la multitud cercana a una de nuestras amigas.

— ¡Hola, chicos! – dijo con su habitual voz animada.

— ¡Mina, sálvame! – le grito intercalando su mirada entre la de ella, el helado deforme y el bebé en su regazo. Ella comprendió y se sentó a su lado estirando los brazos hacia el pequeño que pareció irse feliz con la rubia. Una vez relegada la responsabilidad, bombón se concentró en atacar lo que había quedado del magnífico postre y su expresión de felicidad fue maravillosa. Verla degustar su postre favorito con ese rubor rosa en sus mejillas, era un espectáculo que siempre agradezco ver, pues cada vez es más encantador presenciarlo. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo: esta chica no tenía remedio. Y eso me hacía muy feliz.

.

…

.

Cuando estaba en dos tercios del tazón me di cuenta que el bebé había dejado su histeria y disfrutaba cómodamente de la gente pasar, entre los brazos de Mina ¡Totalmente quieto! Ahí me di cuenta que dentro de esa pequeña bola de ternura, se escondía una malvada criatura dispuesta a hacerme perder el deleite de disfrutar el helado que tanto me había costado armar. Y casi lo logró, si no fuera porque de alguna parte del cielo, llegó Mina al rescate de mi apetito.

O de mis dulces caprichos.

—Mina – exclamó Seiya asombrado –, Se te dan muy bien los niños.

—Ya basta. No es para tanto – dijo restándole importancia y sonrojándose al instante –. Además solo soy buena con este niño, porque me produce una ternura feroz – un leve "agú" salió de los infantiles labios cómo para darle la razón a mi amiga.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de controlarlo – me queje, era muy injusto que estuviera tan quieto con ella mientras que a mí me hizo la vida imposible por tanto tiempo.

—Bombón, casi lo amarras a las silla – el muy insensato de Seiya seguía burlándose de mi desgracia. Todo porque una almohada cayó encima del despertador y no escuche la alarma.

¿Porque no entendía que no era una chica afortunada con algunas cosas?

— ¡No es cierto! – cómo se atrevía a decirme eso… aunque bueno, si hubiera tenido una silla de bebé todo habría sido más fácil.

—Pero te veías preciosa con él en tus brazos – él sabía cómo adularme para que lo perdonara de sus tonterías.

—Oh, cállate. Seiya, tonto.

—Vamos, chicos. La gran Mina Aino llego para salvar el día – ella solo se reía mientras nos veía discutir.

—Y ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí, Mina?

—Estoy comprando unas cosas que hacen falta en el estudio – Mina es diseñadora y trabaja en un estudio de publicidad –. Ya sabes, para la campaña de otoño – le guiñó un ojo a Seiya como si tuvieran algún tipo de código secreto impenetrable para mí. Y bueno que podía hacer, ellos hablaban idioma Gucci y fotos y espectáculo. Yo era más afine a las cosas comunes, como sostener un bebé, que por ahora no se me daba.

—Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen con el bebé de Darién? – Mina nos miro inquisitivamente –. No estarán practicando para algo que no nos han dicho ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! – se apresuro a contestar él.

—Darién tenía una conferencia y nos pidió que lo cuidáramos un rato – explique tratando de controlar la risa que se escapaba de mis labios.

— ¿Que no tiene madre este niño? – Y al instante recordó que ella no estaba más, pareció castigarse internamente por su enorme bocota – Oops…

La esposa de Darién había estado con él mientras nació el bebé pero luego, tuvieron problemas porque ella no quería hacerse cargo de Mamoru, prefería dedicarse a su carrera ya que por un "descuido" quedó embarazada. Y se fue dejando a Darién solo con su hijo. Es una mala mujer para mí, pero él nunca habla mal de ella. De hecho omite el tema y sólo dice que no quiere referirse a eso. Seiya dice que en Kinmoku, las personas que abandonan a sus hijos se les castigan socialmente, nadie les habla y quedan con una marca para que todos sepan lo que hicieron.

Aquí deberían hacer lo mismo.

.

..

.

—Un pequeñito tan encantador no debería tener esa mala suerte – dije con un poco de nostalgia, sus ojos bailaban ante la danza de mis dedos frente a su rostro y emitía ligeras carcajadas.

—Es verdad – dijo Serena con un puchero y Mina se introdujo un minuto en sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes. El tío Seiya te enseñara a conquistar chicas que compensen el vacío – Tras mi salvada audaz para sacar a ambas chicas de su mundo interno, las dos me atacaron diciendo que era un insensible. Pero al menos volvieron a sonreír.

Ahora Darién había confiado en nosotros para cuidar a su hijo, aun no estoy seguro del porqué pero él y Serena tenían un extraño código de ex novios en el que siempre sabían lo que necesitaba el otro. Bombón siempre me dice, que es por todo lo que pasaron antes de conocerme, además una vez me contó sobre lo que pasó en su vida pasada. En verdad, debe ser muy intenso tener recuerdos de otra vida y encima encontrarse con el que compartió esa historia en su vida actual. Ahora entiendo muchas de sus dudas y confusiones pero después de todo, he logrado entrar en su corazón y ser parte de su vida, por eso me siento el ser más afortunado del universo.

Pienso en que ella quiere darle su apoyo por ese lazo que jamás romperán pero cuando el hombre llegó hecho un desastre en vida esa noche fría… bueno no se podía dejarlo así.

_Flashback_

"_Era una noche invernal, ambos compartían una cena ligera y chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea. Los padres de Serena habían salido a alguna cita que Seiya les había arreglado para que disfrutaran en los días libres del señor Tsukino de su trabajo. Y Sammy estaba en su entrenamiento de futbol, por lo que ese día era apto para una romántica cita para dos enamorados. Hasta que el hermano pequeño volviera._

_O al menos esa era la idea principal._

_Estaban a la mitad del desafío de comer nachos con la salsa fiesta. Una combinación mortal y muy ardiente de pimienta, ajo, cebolla y salsa picante. La marca de Serena era de cuatro antes de beberse un litro de agua, meta que Seiya lideraba por lejos con 10 nachos sin ingerir una gota de liquido._

—_No sé cómo lo haces… - decía tras terminar la botella helada entre sus manos._

—_Seiya Kou no revela sus secretos – dijo seductoramente acercándose a sus labios._

—_Aléjate, aliento de ajo – apartándolo con las manos –. Debes tener garganta reforzada o algo._

— _Que puedo decir – mostraba su blanca sonrisa y ella estuvo a punto de lanzarle un cojín que tenía a mano cuando el ruido insistente de la puerta los alertó de que un visitante ajeno a su hogar estaba afuera. El chico se levantó de su puesto y rápidamente fue a ver quien tocaba tan repetidamente la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con un Darién muy demacrado y con su bebé llorando entre sus brazos._

— _Bombón… - no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando el otro chico, lo miró con unos ojos que transmitían algo muy poderoso y que le provocó a Seiya una sensación que pudo describir cómo una súplica que ver en ese rostro, generalmente, inexpresivo era sorprendente._

_Tras una dramática entrada, Darién les explicó que le habían llamado de la sala cuna de Mamoru para comunicar que él estaba aún ahí porque nadie había ido a buscarlo. Él trató de llamar a su esposa, pero el teléfono no comunicaba. Al llegar a su hogar, las pertenencias femeninas no estaban. El bebé había rechazado cualquier tipo de comida, eso le habían dicho las encargadas de él, y por más que intentó darle un biberón, el pequeño no aceptó. No fue sino hasta que se vio en los brazos de Serena que dejó su nerviosismo y quiso comer. Darién decía que su hijo podía sentir que algo ocurría y le agradeció a su querida amiga que lo hubieran ayudado. Luego de esa noche esperó unos días para ver si era un arrebato o algo así pero nada ocurrió. Simplemente, se esfumó sin más explicación que una burda carta que ni siquiera intentó abrir, pues el príncipe terrestre creía que si no tuvo el valor de decirlo no había razón para leerlo._

_Se había borrado todo rastro de ella en su hogar. Y pronto lo haría en su vida también. Cuando comprendiera que su meta en la Tierra no era enlazarse con una pareja, Darién se liberaría de los demonios que tanto lo atormentaban por dentro en esta vida._

_Desde entonces, él le confiaba su más preciado tesoro a la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente y la que podía comprender sus motivos para seguir adelante. Algunas veces estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo que le parecían eternos los turnos sin ver a su pequeño, pero entre Serena y Lita se turnaban para cuidar a Mamoru que disfrutaba tanto la atención que ahora temía que se portaba como un príncipe cuando lo cuidaban."_

_Fin del flashback_

Mucho tiempo tarde en darme cuenta que ellos no estarán separados nunca. Tienen cosas que pueden compartir que no conozco, pero tampoco me gustaría que fuera de otro modo por ahora, ya que ese condenado chiquillo me ha hechizado, como a todos nosotros y creo que he comenzado a darle otro sentido a eso que llaman _destino_. Por ahora verla tan feliz con él en sus brazos es un regalo que pocas veces he pedido pero que ella me ha dado en más ocasiones de las que podría contar

.

...

.

— ¡Qué lindo te ves! – exclamó Mina y Seiya hizo una mueca graciosa al verlo con el disfraz que le había puesto.

— ¡Es un Mamo-duende! – decía mi amiga mientras le tomaba una fotografía.

—Pobre niño – decía Seiya –. Apuesto que lo hacen para atormentarlo cuando sea adolescente.

— ¡Pues claro! – Exclamó Mina – ¿O no te gustaría ver fotos de Serena de niña con su vestidito de domingo? – Y al instante me puse roja cual tomate y anote en mi agenda mental esconder esas horrorosas fotos.

— ¡Que tonterías dices! – regañe a Mina por su vil comentario – ¡Y tú deja de reírte! – me dirigí al malvado de Seiya que podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía.

—Chicos, ya debo irme – dijo presurosa mi amiga mirando su reloj de pulsera –. Nos vemos otro día – y se fue sonriendo en su habitual animosidad.

—Quitémosle esta cosa al pobre chico – Seiya le sacó el disfraz y acomodó su ropa para luego sacudir su cabello –. Bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Aun tenemos un par de horas – dijo mirando su reloj.

—Vamos a buscar algo lindo para comprarle – dije animada – Tal vez podríamos ver algún accesorio divertido para él.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por tantas tiendas que perdí el sentido de cuantas habíamos visitado, incluso en una de ellas nos encontramos a Lita junto a Andrew, quienes buscaban un regalo para unos amigos según ellos. Se veían muy felices juntos y eso me dio mucho gusto pues a Lita le costó mucho trabajo confesarse a él, pero al final todo ha salido bien.

Caminábamos algo cansados pues habíamos recorrido mucho en una tarde. Y gracias a eso, acumulamos muchas bolsas de compras.

—Vaya que compramos muchas cosas, Bombón — decía Seiya mientras veía con desilusión su billetera –. No sé si cabrán todas en el auto – estábamos a pocos metros del vehículo.

—Ay, no seas quejumbroso. Veras que estarás agradecido cuando salgamos y todos se den vuelta a ver a tu hermosa novia.

—Pero hay cosas que me mostraras sólo a mi; ¿Verdad que sí? – me miró con sus ojos zafiro y su sonrisa seductora.

—Lo pensaré. Has sido un chico muy malo conmigo.

—Porque eres una perezosa.

— ¡Como si tu no lo fueras, Sei...! - iba a decir su nombre cuando recordé que estamos en la calle y él, es una estrella del espectáculo. Así que tuve que morderme la lengua, por ahora.

—Oye, Bombón...

—Dime.

—Siento que algo... nos falta – dijo mirando sus manos y contando las bolsas que tenía en ellas.

—Mmm bueno ahora que lo dices... – miré mi bolso, lo tenía y traté de recordar si habíamos dejado algo, pero no me hacía falta nada. Entonces vi la mirada de Seiya en mi busto, me mire a ver si tenía el abrigo abierto o algo así pero no.

—Bombón... – no quitaba sus ojos de ahí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que tengo? – pregunté preocupada.

—Es más bien lo que... "no" tienes... – dijo con voz trémula, casi temblando los labios. Yo como soy una despistada, no lo seguí enseguida. Hasta que vi mis manos desnudas y me di cuenta a lo que se refería. Lo miré asustada. Creo que ha sido la vez que más he tenido miedo en mi vida entera,

— ¡Mamoru!

.

...

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pero que despistados ¿no? :D Habrá que ver que ocurre ¿Qué piensas? El pequeño Mamoru ¿desapareció? ¿lo raptaron lo ovnis? ¿viajo en el tiempo? Ya se verá**

**Escribí esto porque muchos querían una continuación de "En un Café". Creo que me motivó para hacer una serie de pequeñas historias de las cuales este Two-shot es el siguiente que publico.**

**Espero te haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos **

**bye**


	2. Segunda Parte

**En un Centro Comercial**

**"Segunda Parte"**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos por que me entretiene**_

* * *

**Resumen: [Two-shot] En un centro comercial ocurren muchas cosas. Sobre todo cuando Serena y Seiya son los protagonistas, hay mucha gente y tienen una responsabilidad entre sus manos **

**[[Advertencia:Continuación de "En un café"]]**

* * *

**...**

No lo podía creer. En verdad no podía

¿Cómo nos fue a pasar una cosa así?

Es lo que repetía constantemente mientras volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos. Seiya dejó las cosas en el auto y salimos casi volando aunque no teníamos idea de donde estaba el pequeño Mamoru. Pero buscábamos sin cesar y las vendedoras nos miraban con curiosidad al vernos buscar sin descanso al niño.

— ¡Demonios, Bombón! ¿Donde lo perdimos? — exclamaba Seiya exasperado. "Lo perdimos", decía eso aceptando que había sido un descuido de ambos y me llevaba fuertemente tomada de la mano para apoyarme ya que al contrario de lo que deseaba hacer ahora que era ponerme a llorar, lo único que quería era encontrar al bebé. Aunque eso no quitaba que mis ojos húmedos dejaran salir una que otra lagrima de ellos.

— No lo sé, Seiya ¿Que haremos?

— Seguir buscando. En alguna parte tiene que estar — nos detuvimos a pensar por un momento. Pasé las manos por mi frente, esto ya era el colmo de la torpeza. Vi a Seiya hacer memoria y tratar de pensar, hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

— Regresemos a la última tienda donde recordamos tenerlo.

— Bueno, después de ver Mina fuimos a la tienda de bebés, después encontramos a Lita y Andrew en la florería...

— ¡La florería!

— Vamos ahí, rápido — dijo Seiya y tomó mi mano para ir corriendo hasta allá.

Llegamos a la tienda de arreglos florales y la encargada nos dijo que nuestros amigos se habían ido hace rato, habían dicho algo de ver algo en la tienda musical. Le preguntamos si recordaba haber visto con un bebé pero no estaba segura. Nos despedimos y nos apresuramos a ir a la tienda de instrumentos. Corríamos y la tienda parecía no aparecer nunca frente a nosotros pero seguimos hasta que al fin llegamos. Como antes, la encargada de local nos dijo que nuestros amigos se habían ido hace un par de minutos pero no sabía hacia donde. Esta vez estábamos más perdidos y cómo nuestra suerte siempre podía ser más mala, mi teléfono sonó mostrando en la pantalla aquel nombre que me hubiera gustado evitar por todo el resto del día. Conteste temblando mientras le apretaba la mano a Seiya y él me miraba fijamente.

— Hola… D-darien... — no pude seguir hablando y mi novio fue más hábil para quitarme el aparato de las manos.

— Darien, hola — dijo seguro — Nada, es que estaba con varias bolsas en sus manos. Sí, ya sabes cómo es Bombón — lanzó una carcajada — ¿Cuanto más?... No, no hay problema... Está bien... ¿A qué hora?... Sí, está bien. Nos vemos — al cortar dejó salir el aire con fuerza y se agachó sosteniendo sus manos en las rodillas.

— ¿Q-qué... que te dijo? — pregunte con angustia.

— Que se demorará más tiempo de lo previsto — dijo en un tono de alivio que me sorprendió - Irá más tarde a tu casa a buscar al bebé.

— ¡Cielos! — me derrumbé en el suelo y ya no pude más. No soporté la angustia y el terror que se apoderó de mí. Terminé derramando todo mi sentir entre mis dedos y mojando mi falda. Sollozaba inconsolable y entre mi ánimo deshecho no supe en que minuto, segundo o mili segundo Seiya me tenía entre sus brazos. Acogiendo mí angustia para ser descargada en su pecho. A veces me preguntaba de dónde saca esa fortaleza para confortar a una chica tan débil como yo.

— Serena — me llamó suave y lo miré al instante — Este no es el momento, cariño — debió ver mi confusión en el rostro — Hay alguien más que nos necesita — Acarició mi mejilla y comprendí que estaba siendo una niña, cuando tenía que comportarme como una mujer. Tenía una responsabilidad más grande que mi angustia y debía reponerme. Asentí y me ayudó a levantarme de donde me encontraba. Sujetó mi mano nuevamente y nos dirigimos de nuevo a recorrer al centro comercial hasta encontrar alguna respuesta.

...

...

...

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que subíamos al tercer nivel del centro comercial. Creo que a Serena se le habían gastado los globos oculares tanto buscar de aquí para allá.

— ¿Descansemos un minuto? — le propuse y antes que me dijera que no la senté en una banca cerca de la pileta.

— ¿Es que podría ser mas despistada? — resonó de su voz tan quebrada que se me partió el corazón.

— Bombón... — traté de consolarla pero ¿qué le iba a decir? Estábamos en un embrollo gigante y el solo saber que habíamos perdido al bebé sonaba tan bizarro que no me lo creía.

— Seré una pésima madre si sigo así — y eso terminó por sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir semejante tontería! — la regañé en un tono que bien podría haber sido el que hubiera usado Yaten.

— Pero... es verdad

— ¡No, no lo es! — era increíble cómo el humor de esta chica se derrumbaba y yo no lo dejaría así — De todo el tiempo que te conozco es la primera vez que te oigo decir una estupidez, Serena — eso bastó para que clavara sus maravillosos ojos en los míos.

— Lo siento, Seiya. Pero es que ya no lo soporto más y... — se quedó estática. Su mirada fija en un lugar que no fueron mis ojos en esta oportunidad, sino algo más lejano. Trató de hablar pero se ahogó en sus propias palabras y antes que pudiera preguntar qué rayos ocurría sus orbes color mar se nublaron nuevamente.

— Bombón, por favor no llores que me partes el alma — traté de razonar con su nueva y emocionada expresión pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a salir disparada y me dejó ahí sentado.

Voltee para ver que le había ocurrido o si se había vuelto loca... y entonces los vi.

Lita y Andrew sentados en la misma cafetería que más temprano habíamos visitado con Serena, pero más importante aún lo vi... a él. Su risa había pasado desapercibida, increíblemente, entre todo el ruido del lugar. Pero ahora sonaba como el canto de mil querubines celestiales a nuestros oídos. Mi hermosa y rubia novia sonreía como nunca lo había hecho y yo no pude hacer más que correr a su encuentro para ser parte de aquel cuadro de felicidad perfecta.

— Oh, Mamoru — lo abrazaba y el pequeño se dejaba sin miramientos — Lo siento, lo siento — repetía una y otra vez agradecida, arrepentida y muy, muy feliz. Los chicos la miraban extrañados.

— Pero, Serena ¿Qué te ocurre? — dijo Lita, risueña.

— Ni que se les hubiera perdido — Andrew acompañó su comentario con unas carcajadas compartidas con su novia. Pero luego de ver la cara que puso Serena no rieron tanto.

— No tienen idea por cuanto hemos pasado — dijo mi bombón con una voz quebrada y triste.

— Acaso… ¿en verdad creíste…? —nuestra castaña amiga se tapó la boca al ver asentir a mi rubia novia que con las mejillas sonrojadas abrazaba aun al bebé.

Resultó que en la dichosa florería, Lita había tomado al bebé para ayudar a Serena a acomodar sus bolsas y entre la confusión de las compras, el regalo que buscaban ellos y la vendedora que no paraba de hablar, al final terminaron quedándose con el bebé mientras nosotros fuimos a dejar nuestras compras al automóvil. Ellos estuvieron esperando a que regresáramos porque se imaginaron que habíamos ido al vehículo. Que fortuna que fueran nuestros amigos que nos conocen tan bien. Y ¡válgame dios! que ser despistados es algo que compartimos con Bombón y que ahora nos pasó más que la cuenta.

Pero ya no sería así nunca más.

El regreso a casa nunca fue más tranquilo, Serena se fue jugando con Mamoru todo el camino sin siquiera prestarme atención. Y era gracioso porque ella gozaba diciéndome cosas divertidas y jugando a que pensamos diferente cuando en el fondo vamos por el mismo camino. Sus risas llenaban todo el espacio y ese marco fue lo más parecido a lo que quería para mi vida junto a ella.

— Que linda te ves bomboncito — le dije mirándola por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

— Hoy me siento muy contenta así que debe notarse — me respondió ligera.

—Me refiero a lo hermosa que te ves jugando con un bebé — sus mejillas se volvieron carmines comprendiendo a lo que quería apuntar.

— Creí que esa idea estaba desechada — dijo con un tono de decepción que me golpeo el estomago. Yo quería tener hijos con ella, sí que lo quería pero desgraciadamente no todo lo que deseamos se puede volver una realidad. Taiki me lo había dejado muy claro.

**_Flashback_**

_— ¡Haz los estudios de nuevo! — grito Seiya con frustración._

_— Y ¿para qué? — Respondía su hermano mayor decepcionado — Serán los mismos resultados._

_— ¡Algo se te debe haber pasado!_

_— No se me pasó nada. Hice los estudios con todas las soluciones posibles en la Tierra… y en Kinmoku._

_— ¡Pero…!_

_— ¡Seiya! — Escuchó el regaño del más pequeño de los Kou — Taiki ha hecho cuanto ha podido — y los orbes verdes de Yaten también estaban apagados._

_— Lo siento, Seiya. Pero nuestra composición celular y bio-orgánica no es compatible con la de los terrestres. Es una noticia que no me alegra decirte pero no podrás tener hijos con Serena._

_Empuñó sus manos y golpeó la pared. Lo hizo hasta que sangraron sus nudillos. Sus hermanos solo se miraron con decepción y se lamentaron._

_Cuando por fin descargó su ira y se calmó, se sentó y agachó la cabeza._

_— El universo me odia __— lo dijo como un lamento. Sintió la mano del castaño en el hombro._

_— Tal vez… — hablaba con dificultad, él también tenía un nudo en su garganta —… tal vez, podrías buscar otra forma. Ya sabes que hay muchas parejas que no pueden concebir._

_— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Yaten se levantó de su puesto._

_— Yo sé que no es lo que querías escuchar, pero… No solo en Kinmoku hay niños que no tienen padres._

_Algo se iluminó en su rostro, no era la felicidad que hubiera querido pero era un pequeño reflejo de la luz que buscaba._

**_Fin de flashback_**

Cuando se lo dije a ella, se decepciono. Incluso le mencione la idea de que volviera junto a Darien para que fuera feliz. Ella respondió que su felicidad no estaba en cuántos hijos tuvieran y que después lo veríamos.

Nunca volvimos a tratar el tema. Pero sé que es un vacío que tiene muy dentro de su corazón.

En ese momento llegamos a su casa y dejamos en pausa la conversación.

Más tarde cuando Darien vino por su hijo, estuvimos renuentes a contarle lo que ocurrió pero al final, y como siempre, Serena dijo confesó casi escupiendo toda la aventura que pasamos en el lugar. Con los ojos llorosos y abrazada a mi le pedía disculpas al padre del niño quien solo sonrió levemente y golpeo suavemente la cabeza de mi bombón

- Serena, está bien. Han traído a mi tesoro sano a casa. Yo se que no fue su intención.

- Y que lo digas - agregué ya para finalizar.

- Tranquilos, solo no vuelvan a ese lugar en un buen tiempo ¿sí?

Las risas llenaron el ambiente nuevamente. Nunca pensé que podría estar en una misma habitación con Darien y Serena sin sentirme tan incomodo.

...

...

...

El tener al bebé entre mis brazos ese día fue tan reconfortante como nunca lo había sido. Saberlo en buenas condiciones y solo haber sido víctima del malentendido de sus despistados cuidadores que éramos nosotros me trajo de vuelta el alma a la tierra. Juro que si le hubiera pasado algo me moría ahí mismo sin retorno para mi espíritu. Pero afortunadamente nada de eso ocurrió, el pequeño Mamoru se las ingenio para seguir con nosotros y gracias a que Lita y Andrew son unos amigos excelentes, y que nos conocen bien, se quedaron esperando a que volviéramos. No sé cómo se los voy a agradecer pero tendrán mi gratitud y la de Seiya de por vida.

Siempre he pensado que los mejores recuerdos de la infancia son con los amigos, los más vergonzosos en la escuela y los que se tienen guardados con mas afecto son con la familia. Es por eso que me prometí desde el momento que el bebé estuvo en mis brazos que sea como sea este pequeño tendrá una infancia hermosa, que no le hará falta tener un vacío en su corazón y que si su madre regresa, él será capaz de decirle que ella no hizo falta en su vida. Estoy segura que Seiya me apoyará en esto.

Ya no me importa si ella paga o se arrepiente alguna vez de lo que hizo. Sólo me interesa la felicidad de este niño mientras tenga vida.

Luego de ese día en el centro comercial, estuvimos varias semanas sin acudir a ese lugar. Creo que le tomamos respeto a los recintos repletos de gente y preferimos quedarnos más en casa o solo salir al parque. Luego de contarle a Darien las peripecias de ese día, él con mucho humor nos molesta diciendo que le pondrá un GPS al bebé en el dedo del pie para que no se nos pierda más. Es muy gracioso cuando quiere.

Reímos. Pero estoy segura que hubiera sido angustiante si la historia tuviera otro final y Darien lo supo, pero también sabía que no ocurrió porque quisiéramos. Por el contrario, ese incidente nos hizo replantear muchas cosas, tanto a Seiya como a mí.

Hablando de él, hoy me cito en la fuente principal del temido centro comercial. Hemos estado viéndonos muy poco: él con su gira y yo con mis exámenes finales de la Universidad. Así que una linda salida se justifica en estos días.

Lo veo venir con paso firme y unos papeles en las manos. Cuando me saluda, está inquieto y algo ansioso. Podría jurar que le tiemblan las manos.

— Bombón, tengo dos preguntas que hacerte — dijo con rapidez

—Adelante — le digo sonriente.

— Si te invito a un lugar ¿me acompañarías sin preguntar nada hasta que te explique todo?

— Mientras no sea una montaña rusa con muchas vueltas, no hay problema — reí, pero él me miraba seriamente — Está bien, Seiya.

Me llevó a su auto y nos dirigimos a un lugar que parecía una facultad de estudio o arte. Un edificio enorme que me dio la impresión de ser muy antiguo. Bajamos y Seiya me tomó de la mano para guiar mis pasos, entramos y habló con la recepcionista. Ella se dio cuenta quien era pero luego de reír nerviosamente nos condujo a otra oficina. Seiya se veía serio y me extrañó que no intentara coquetear con la chica para molestarme.

Esperamos unos minutos y yo me sentía nerviosa porque mi novio no hablaba. Eso solo ocurría cuando tenía algo serio o malo que contarme. Como cuando me confesó casi en llanto que no podía tener hijos y no podría darme una familia como yo quería.

La mujer que salió de la oficina me sacó de mis pensamientos y nos invitó a pasar. Saludo a Seiya como si fueran amigos y nos sentamos frente a su escritorio.

Ella comenzó a relatar el propósito de su organización. Que era una agencia de adopciones y que Seiya había estado averiguando sobre los trámites que debían hacerse para poder adoptar un bebé. Yo estaba francamente sorprendida, asombrada y temerosa. Había pensado en hablarlo con él pero nunca me imagine que en verdad había considerado esa posibilidad. Seiya se veía tan destrozado al decirme que no podríamos ser padres que creí que el tema lo incomodaría lejos de impulsarlo a ver otras opciones. Me quedé estática escuchando lo que ella decía, pero sin prestarle realmente atención.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre la mía. Seiya me sonrió y yo lo abracé sin decir más.

Tal vez no era lo que yo hubiera deseado pero en el último tiempo nada ha salido como he deseado y eso no significa que sea menos feliz.

…

…

…

Luego de que Serena me abrazara de un modo que fue inexplicable, me sentí aliviado. Mi temor era que rechazara todo esto y no quisiera saber del tema. Pero como siempre ella me sorprendió y se puso muy feliz de barajar esta posibilidad. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Mamoru y ella se cuestionara su capacidad como madre. Eso me devastó y me llevo a tomar la decisión de no darme por vencido y hacerla aun más feliz.

Caminábamos por un pasillo y vimos salir a una pareja con un bebé en sus brazos. Iban felices y no cabían en su cuerpo. Vi a Serena verlos y algo se ilumino en sus ojos.

Esto fue una mejor idea de lo que hubiera planeado.

— Entonces — le dije alegremente cuando salimos del lugar — ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo? — Me miró espantada — ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo! — nuevamente me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Excelente! Entonces, esto hay que celebrarlo ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?

— ¡SÍ! — Exclamó eufórica — ¡Quiero un pastel enorme!

Y así fue, se devoró un pastel gigante en la cafetería del Centro Comercial. Yo estaba mas que contento mirándola y de pronto se detuvo.

— Son muchos requisitos ¿verdad? — me dijo con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

— Sí — suspiré — Pero cumplimos con la mayoría… excepto uno

— ¿En serio?

— Lo que me recuerda. No te he hecho la segunda pregunta.

— ¿Cual es?

Me levanté de mi asiento, me arrodillé, saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que había cargado conmigo todo el día y le dije…

—Serena Tsukino, mi preciosa bombón ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

...

...

...

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, he tenido otros pero este supera a los demás en importancia. Seiya está nervioso y yo también. Se que me oculta algo y no se aguanta para decirme pero se ha contenido. Espero que no sea algo malo.

Llegamos a la agencia y la señora Wang nos invito a pasar a su oficina. Nos habló de una pequeña que tenía un par de semanas. Estaba en la sala cuna de la clínica donde había crecido mucho y estaba siendo tratada de manera muy dulce. Dicen que cuando los bebés son cargados desde pequeños, aunque sean huérfanos, no pierden la capacidad de apego y su inteligencia emocional se desarrolla mejor.

¡Ya quería verla!

Seiya me llevaba de la mano y cuando entramos al cuarto, vimos varios bebés. Todos dormían aun o se movían muy lentamente. Fue una escena muy linda y triste, el saber que sólo uno de ellos se iría con una familia. Pero me alegró saber que al menos uno de ellos tendría un lindo hogar.

La señora Wang se dirigió directamente a uno de los pequeños y lo levantó. Miró a Seiya y él le sonrió con complicidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — me sentí en una situación extraña.

— El señor Kou había estado aquí hace unos días y me pidió que le mostrara a esta pequeña. Dijo que sería perfecta para ustedes.

— Seiya, no hay preferencias. Yo querría a cualquier bebé que… — entonces la señora Wang volteo hacia mí a la pequeña y la puso en mis brazos. La vi y por poco me desmayo, era tan hermosa y pequeña que me conmovió, tenía sus manos juntas y su piel era tan blanca que me pareció que tocarla sería un crimen.

Sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba cuando dio un bostezo y con su movimiento dejo ver un mechón de su cabello. Era color rosa. Sentí unas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas y la emoción fue indescriptible.

Miré a Seiya quien al ver mi expresión sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Lo ves, bombón? — Susurró a mi lado — Ella es perfecta para nosotros.

...

...

...

[Fin]

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! **

**Con este capitulo doy por terminado este pequeño homenaje a mis personajes favoritos (despues de Minako xD) En especial a Usagi/Serena, que tantas risas nos ha regalado.**

**Espero te haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos **

**bye**


End file.
